This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Current techniques for tagging visual media, such as photos and video clips, can be time consuming and cumbersome. A user of a smart phone, for example, may manually tag a photo to indicate that a particular face in the photo is that of her friend by selecting a tagging interface, selecting the photo, tapping on the face of her friend, and then selecting the friend's name from a contact list or instead type in the friend's name. This is cumbersome even for one person in one photo—for many persons or objects in many photos or videos, tagging visual media can result in a time-consuming and cumbersome user experience.